benedictseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Bright
Sky Bright is the protagonist of the first book, Finding Sky. She moved to Wrickenridge, Colorado where she meets her soulfinder, Zed Benedict. She becomes the supporting character in the sequels, Stealing Phoenix and Seeking Crystal. Biography Sky was from Ireland. Her birthday is unknown, but since her soulfinder Zed's was August 5th, it was likely in summer. Her mother Franny had met Ian, after he had lost his soulfinder Di, and had Sky together. Franny found her soulfinder, Miguel and tried to leave Ian to be with him, but Sky's father found out and tried to stop her. In a confrontation in Dublin, Franny set fire to the room and then was smashed to the wall by Ian. Sky was floated out of the window and was found curled up on the dew grass. Both her parents had died in the fire. Her Auntie collected her from the hospital and she lived with her Auntie Jo, who was in a relationship with a drug dealer called Phil. They later moved to England. Phil decides and persuades Jo to dump Sky next to a service station, because she has been ruining Phil's drug transactions, by telling the customers that he's lying and always punish her abusively and lies to doctors that she is always clumsy and gets herself hurt whenever she goes to the hospital. After being abandoned, she saw a family walking by and the mother noticed her and asked where her parents were. Sky kept being quiet so she could go away and soon a group of people surrounded her. She placed in an orphanage, but she didn't speak for four years. Due to that nobody knew her real name, she was called Janet. Social services allow her to be adopted at the age of 10 by Sally and Simon Bright, who named her Sky, keeping Janet as a middle name. She picked the day of her adoption, March 1th, as her new birthday, since she couldn't remember her real one. She lives with them in Richmond, London, where she goes to her local school. She lived a normal life being a normal teenager. She mentions a few times she used to read a lot of manga. Finding Sky Sky moves to Wrickenridge in the Rocky Mountains, USA when her adopted parents Simon and Sally Bright take up an offer to become the new artists-in-residence for a year. She moves into her new house and days later goes into her new school. She was very shy but soon makes friends with Tina, her first best friend, Zoe, a friend of Tina whom she introduced, and Nelson, the grandson of May Hoffman whom she met on the first day in town. On her way to music class, she spotted a group of bad boys on motorcycles and the hispanic boy caught her eye before he leaves riding his bike. At the class, she meets Yves Benedict, the second-youngest brother in the family who are known to be popular around Wrickenridge. While counting names, Zed Benedict comes out of the door and arrived late. They are each others soulfinders but Zed doesnt make great first impressions so they try again and their relationship develops. ALso she gets kidnapped and brainwashed. Twice. Second time she ALMOST goes on a killing spree the first time she forgets it wasn't Zed and Xav who kidnapped her but the bad guys. Stealing Phoenix Sky returns to London to meet Phoenix, Yves' soulfinder. She is at the nightclub, playing the saxophone wearing heavy makeup and glasses, when Yves confronts the Savant criminals. She becomes Phoenix's maid of honor. Zed high fives Sky when his prediction came true in the party. Seeking Crystal Sky meets Crystal and Diamond Brook when they visit Denver for a Savant conference. She visits Venice, Italy in preparation for Diamond and Trace's wedding. She is brain-washed and kidnapped by the Contessa. The Contessa cut off her soulfinder connection, but thanks to Diamond's sister Chrystal, it was re-connected. Personality When Sky was young, she used to be very shy and tended to keep things to herself and didn't speak to anyone or tell anyone who she was which lead to her forgetting who she was. She would speak by singing strange songs she'd made up which lead to the carers thinking she was crazy. Sometimes she'd try to pretend she didn't exist to try and make people leave and not become a burden to them. She used musical instruments like the tenor saxophone to express her feelings which lead her being talented in instruments. Despite being a loner, shy and defenseless, she is feisty and has a short temper and aggressive temperament when someone makes her angry, embarrasses her, or gets her in danger. She seem to fantasize real life due to reading a lot of manga in England before she moved to Wrickenridge, calling the Benedicts "gods" and even humming a fanfare when they make their exit. She created a fictional character out of everyone around her like the cheerleaders being Vampire Brides due to their red-colored lip-sticks and Zed as Wolfman due to his attitude. Appearance Sky is 5 foot and "one debatable inch". She has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. According to Zed, she looks like "Bo Peep". Savant Abilites Sky can read people's emotions by colours, for example, yellow is lying. It's because she can see auras or energy fields enable her to visualize energy, like seeing colors of emotion by aura or seeing how energy moved. List of colours of emotions: *Yellow: lying *Red: Anger *Gold: love *Green: Guilt * Pink: Compassion * Glittering silver: Astonishment * Slime Green: Malice * Purple: Desperation * Pink and purple : Discomfort * Mauve : bewilderment * Black : fear * Spring green : cheerfulness * Blue : concentration * Misty : seeing the future * White line : telekinesis Category:Main Characters Category:Finding Sky characters Category:Stealing Phoenix characters Category:Seeking Crystal characters Category:Savants Category:Females Category:Bright family Category:Protagonists Category:Misty Falls characters